battleoflafandomcom-20200214-history
Michele
'''Michele '''was a Caucasian woman and one of the five civilians saved from the LAPD police station in Los Angeles during the Invasion of Earth. She was saved by Michael Nantz. She had two nieces, Kirsten and Amy, both of whom were with her at the time of the battle. Michele was a veterinarian. She was 28 years old at the time of the battle. She was played by Bridget Moynahan. Rescue from the Police Station Michele was born in Nebraska and had at least one sister (according to the script). In 2011 when Los Angeles was invaded by extraterrestrial beings, Michele and her two nieces, Kirsten and Amy went into hiding in an LAPD police station with a man named Joe Rincon and his son, Hector. The mission of a small platoon of U.S. Marines was to save the civilians. The platoon was led by 2nd Lieutenant William Martinez and Staff Sergeant Michael Nantz. The platoon showed up to rescue the civilians and attempted to help them escape in a helicopter, but the helicopter only took the wounded soldiers from the platoon. When the helicopter began to take off, it was blasted to pieces by an alien air unit. When Nantz and Michele found an injured alien hobbling around the police station, they took it and dissected it, trying to find out its weak points. Michele told Nantz she could be of some assistance, because she was a veterinarian. Together, they figured out that the extraterrestrials' weakest point was the torso and that they were monitoring the humans' radio communications to get information. Escaping the Police Station ﻿The Marines and the civilians escaped in a bus until it was attacked on a freeway and the Marines had to begin rappelling the civilians off the side of the freeway. Martinez sacrificed himself in an effort to save his friends and the civilians and destroy an alien air unit. When one of the aliens attempted to fire on Adukwu, one of the Marines, Joe stepped in and fired on the alien. The alien, enraged, shot at Joe and wounded him. Michele tried to nurse him back to health, but he died. When the Marines and the civilians hid in a convenience store (prior to Rincon's death) to rest, they realized that they had to stay in there because the Air Force was arriving to bomb the city in an effort to destroy the extraterrestrial invaders. The bombing never happened, though, due to the fact that the FOB was already destroyed by the aliens. The Marines traeled to the FOB and discovered this, however, they left Michele with Amy, Kirsten, and Hector in an assault vehicle. Nantz gave Michele a note from Martinez to his pregnant wife stating that he did not make it out of the battle. She promised to give it to her (assuming she survived the battle). The civilians were saved and the Marines took care of most of the aliens in Los Angeles. When they escaped to a base in the Mojave Desert, the Marines insisted on rejoining the battle to help the other invaded cities. Trivia *Michele and Michael Nantz's actions toward one another hint that they may have had romantic feelings for one another. *The script for the film originally states her to be 28 years old. In real life, Bridget Moynahan is 40 years old. Sources #http://www.movies.spoilertv.com/2009/06/exclusive-battle-los-angeles-casting.html Category:Characters Category:Females